Snow White
Snow White & the White Dwarfs is a Computer-Generated/traditional animated Direct-to-Video film, starring Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Archibald Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, and Pa Grape from VeggieTales. It's Scheduled to be released sometime in the future. The story was written, as a VeggieTales Parody of Walt Disney's 1937 animated feature film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1994 (after God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! was released) and was set to be released in 2001, but was then dropped and lost when creators, Mike Nawrocki, and Phil Vischer went on to do the futher episodes of VeggieTales. Characters as the Dwarfs *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Archibald Asparagus, The Peach, Pa Grape, Ma Grape and Junior's Parents from VeggieTales. *Bugs Bunny, Sylvester, Tweety, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Lola Bunny, and Charlie from Looney Tunes. *Humphrey, Garth, Kate, Lilly, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt from the Alpha & Omega series *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Ferd Hedgehog, Killer Tasmanian Devil, and Crocco from Re-Animated, and Out of Jimmy's Head. *Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Sexton Mouse, Little Sister, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong and Mother Rabbit from Disney's Robin Hood. *Nala, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarafina, Kiara, Kovu, and Zazu from Disney's The Lion King. *Thomas O' Malley, Toulouse, Berlioz, Duchess, and Marie from Disney's the AristoCats. *Mr. Bluebird, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear, and Br'er Fox from Disney's Song of the South. *Tod, Copper, Chief, Big Mama and Vixey from Disney's the Fox and the Hound. *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny, and Faline from Disney's Bambi. *Baloo, Bagheera, and Colonel Hanti from Disney's The Jungle Book. *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Annette, Collette, and Danielle from Disney's Lady and the Tramp. *Pongo, Perdita, the 15 puppies, Collie, Lucy, Towser, Captain Horse, the Colonel, and Sergeant Tibbs, Queenie, Duchess, Countess, and Princess from Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *Timmy the Lamb, Yabba the Duckling, Paxton the Piglet, Mittens the Kitten, Ruffy the Puppy, Stripes the Badger cub, Kid the Goat, Otus the Owlet, and Finlay the Fox pup from Timmy Time. *Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Turrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, and Russell Ferguson from 2012's Littlest Pet Shop. *Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, and Arnold from Kipper the Dog. *Pingu, Pinga, and Robbie the Seal from the Pingu series *Gumby, Pokey, Prickle, and Goo from the Gumby series *Hugo and Rita from the Hugo series. *Fluffles from A Matter of Loaf and Death *Mewsette, and Jaune Tom from Gay-purr-ee. *Joy, Fear, Anger, Disgust, and Sadness from Disney's Inside Out. *Skye, Zuma, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall from Paw Patrol. *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Zuri, and Tiifu from The Lion Guard. *Rocko, Spunky, Heffer Wolfe, and Filburt from Rocko's Modern Life. *Kairel, Polar Bear couple, and various Animals from Noah's Ark/El Arca. *Gobo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Boober, and Sprocket from Fraggle Rock. *Tubb, Terence, Sploshy, Winona, Finbar, Amelia and Reg from the Rubbadubbers. *Spot, Helen, Steve, Tom, Miss Bear, Spot's Grandparents, and Leo from Spot the Dog. *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Dave, Ping-Pong, Samson, Slinkman, and Edward from Camp Lazlo. *Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Cecil, Raoul, Fred, Dot Cable, and Gelata from Sitting Ducks. *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga and Roo from Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise *Po, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Tigeress, Monkey, Mr. Ping, Mei Mei, and various pandas from Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda franchise *Bert Raccoon, Ralph Raccoon, Melissa Raccoon, Bentley Raccoon, Lisa Raccoon, Cedric Sneer, and Schaeffer from The Raccoons. *Boog, Elliot, Giselle, McSquizzy, Buddy, Serge, Deni, Rosie, Maria, Reilly, O'Toole, Mr. Weenie, and various animals from Open Season franchise. *Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck, Toby, Ella, Uncle Bun, Frida Fox, Priscilla Skunk, Pecos Pug, Governor Groundhog, and The Prairie Dogs from Sherrif Callie's Wild West. *Surly, Buddy, Andie, Mole, Jamie, Jimmy, Johnny, Precious, Frankie, their puppies, Mr. Feng, his Mouse Henchmen, and various chipmunks, groundhogs, squirrels and mice from The Nut Job franchise. *Poppy, Branch, Creek, Cooper, Biggie, Smidge, Satin, Chenille, Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond, Mr. Dinkles, Cloud Guy, King Peppy, Bridget, and several other trolls from Dreamworks' Trolls franchise. *Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig, Fifi La Fume, Shirley the Loon, Sweetie Pie, Dizzy Devil, Sweetie Pie, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Furrball, Gogo Dodo, Byron Basset, Li'l Sneezer, Concord Condor, and Barky Marky from Tiny Toon Adventures. *Wander, Sylvia, Westley, Little Bits, The Binglebops, Princess Demurra, King Draykor, Black Cube of Darkness, Destructor (and his sock), Unnamed Cashier, Balloon Guy, Rock Lady, and the Blue and Red ants from Wander Over Yonder. *Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Lowly Worm, Freddie Fox, Lily Bunny, Miss Honey, Mr. Frumble, Mr. Gronkle, Rhonda Raccoon, Sergeant Murphy, Mr. Fixit, Bananas Gorilla, Hilda Hippo, and other various characters from Richard Scarry's Busytown franchise. *Pumpkin, Treasure, Windflower, Sandstorm, Seashell, Truffles, Macaron, Blossom, Nuzzles, Blondie, Muffin, Lapis, Sultan, Petite, Dreamy, Cubbie, Pounce, Chipper, Waddles, Bibbidy, Slipper, Meadow, Summer, Daisy, Fern, Chai, River, Matey, Otto, Taj, Gleam, and Berry from Disney's Palace Pets and Whisker Haven Tales franchises. *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Stanley, Emily, Rosie, Daisy, Bill, Ben, BoCo, Mavis, Ryan, Molly, Toad, Rocky, Annie, Clarabel, Bradford, Phillip, Bertie, Harold, Henrietta, Troublesome Trucks, and various creamed colored, orange and red coaches from Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. Cast * Jennifer Cody - * Jodi Benson - Ariel, Mary Fox, Additional voices * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Pongo, some of the dalmatian Puppies, Additional voices * Lisa Vischer - Junior Asparagus, Perdita, some of the dalmatian Puppies, Additional voices * Ben Diskin - Humphrey, Ralph Raccoon, Vinnie Turrio, Jaune Tom, Additional voices * Kate Higgins - Kate, Lilly, Stinky, Miss Bunny, Melissa Raccoon, some of the dalmatian Puppies, Additional voices * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Sylvester, Tweety, Charlie * Kunal Nayyar - Guy Diamond * Anna Kendrick - Poppy * Katherine Heigl - Andre * Grace Kaufman - Berry * Justin Timberlake - Branch * Christina Aguilera - * Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo, Rocko, Spunky, Golly Gopher, Pappy Polie, Bert Raccoon, Additional voices * Bailey Gambertoglio - Pumpkin * John Gordon Sinclair - Tubb, Reg the Robot, Terence * Hadley Belle Miller - Teacup * Jocelyne Loewen - Penny Ling * Mike Nawrocki - Larry the Cucumber, Yabba the Duckling, Perry "Heath" Fox, The Peach, Killer T. Devil, Additional voices * Maria Darling - Amelia, Sploshy, Winona * Russell Brand - Creek * James Corden - Biggie * Ron Funches - Cooper * Will Arnett - Surly * Jeff Bennett - Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Sergeant Tibbs, Garth, Additional voices * Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Additional voices * Melissa Fahn - Bibbidy, Meadow, Gleam, Additional voices * Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent * Samuel Vincent - Russell Ferguson * Tabitha Germain - Pepper Clark * Debi Derryberry - Additional voices * Madisyn Shipman - Blossom * Breanna Brooks - Nuzzles * Gabe Eggerling - Taj * Hannah Swain - Brie * Sanai Victoria - Treasure * Kallan Holley - Daisy * Ellen Greene - Dolly Gopher * Mila Brener - Windflower * Walt Dohrn - Smidge, Fuzzbert, Cloud Guy, Mr. Dinkles, , Additional voices * Icona Pop - Satin and Chenille Trivia * Just like the VeggieTales episode, "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen", This is one of a few episodes that spurn the usual VeggieTales format: Snow White & the White Dwarfs lacks the Lesson gig of the show, and it also lacks the opening and closing Countertop, the "VeggieTales" theme song, the "What Have We Learned" song, and Qwerty. The future releases of this film also might lack the "A Lesson In..." title. * Out of all the listed characters, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Winnie the Pooh, Golly Gopher, Ralph Raccoon, Melissa Raccoon, Bugs Bunny, Sheriff Callie, Pepper Clark, Zoe Trent, Humphrey, Windflower, Pumpkin, Bibbidy, Giselle, Dreamy, Faline, Bambi, Kairel, Tramp, Lady, Brie, Spot, Kate, Andie, Daisy, Berry, and Vixey are the only ones to Have the largest roles. * Out of all the listed characters, Kaa, Owl, Scar, Diesel, DJ Suki, Rabbit, Mufasa, Meowrice, Peepers, Lord Hater, Cyril Sneer, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Sheriff of Nottingham, Pingu's Parents, , and , do not appear in the film. * This may be the first VeggieTales movie/episode to have a crossover with other cartoons, T.V. shows, film, and specials. * Phil Vischer, Lisa Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, and Dan Anderson all reprise their respective roles of most of the VeggieTales cast. Category:Episodes